Olympian
by wrestlingfanforever
Summary: A series of one shots base on Olympics gold medalist Kurt Angle.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay readers it been a while but i back ever since i fine out that Kurt Angle is going to the hall of fame months ago. I couldn't stop thinking about doing stories with him. So i disaided on doing a one shot series with him. To his family . To him figthing to prove to WWE that he worth a chance not a**_ _ **liability**_ _ **. Hope you like and have a good summer. OH IT TRUE IT DAMN TRUE !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**chapter 1 Olympian meetimg**_

It was a cold fall day in Pittsburgh Pennsylvania a city of heroes of all a room of a chruch is a man in his mid 40's sitting in the middle roll. Listening at a woman in her early 40s' with dark blonde standing in the fort of the room . He listen to the woman will he took a stip of his coffee. Once the woman said thank you and took her seat.A man who was standing four feet from where the woman was standing at ask who like to share man in the middle roll raise his hand.

''I go said the man.''Getting out of his chair walking up to the fort. When he reach the fort the room he start talking.

Hi my name is Kurt and i am a alcoholic and drug addict.

''Hi Kurt'' everyone easl in the room the same time.

I been clean for four years now. For so long i didn't like myself of what I had become.I was in deep denial fro so many in 2013 I hit my rock bottom when I got arrested for the fouth time with a dui. My wife was about to take the kids and leave me. If I don't get when I with to rehab and got clean. Since than I love myself. I more close with famliy, my wife and kids.I am a better husband and father as well. my wife and I are having a another baby my family life is good. But as my professional life I am at a crossroads It been a few months since I life my full time job I been working part time with a company over seas but I felt like there something I only know one thing that I don't miss the pills or alcohol. That all I got to stay today thank you Kurt back from his seat

After the AA meeting was over Kurt was standing at the refreshment table grabbing some cookies to take home when a man walking over standing next to a cup pouring some coffee in it .

''Hay aren't you Kurt Angle the Olympics gold medalist'' and pro wrestler the man ask ?

''Yes that me'' Kurt said asking a bite of one of the cookies .

''I know that was you my newple and his friends are huge fans of yours they seen all of your matches.''

This is very your frist meeting Kurt asked?

''No I just visting a friend and I fine out that this church have AA meetings so I thought I come tonight.I like what you said up there earlier it was moving.''

Thanks I hope you continued to do good on you recovering Kurt said. As he walk away heading out the door to the packing lot with the man to continued there ended there talk when Kurt reach his car he got in start the car and drive off the packing lot heading home.

When Kurt drive off the packing lot the man walk to his rental car and got in the driver side he pull out his phone to make a call.

''Hello ... yeah I just talk to him face to fact at his AA meeting ... It look like it ... I shock that he didn't know who I was while talking to him sir... I call you for a another update.'' The man than ended his phone call start the call and drive off.

After Kurt come home from his AA meeting he put his coat away in walk into the livingroom seeing his too younger daugthers sitting on the floor and A is in late 20's with long black hair rubbing her huge belly sitting on the couch watching wwe monday night raw.

''Hay babe how was your meeting Giovanna asked ? Still rubbing her big belly seeing Kurt taking a seat next to her giving her huge pregnant belly a soft kiss.

It was geat... watching Monday night Raw again ?

Yes the girls wanted to watch it hope you don't mind ?

I don't mind at all Kurt he look on seeing that a tag match have started. he set there with his family spending the rast of the night watcing Monday night raw.

 _ **two months later**_

Kurt sit in his living room of his house holding his new born daugther Nikoletta Sky Angle who was born two ago in his arms watching her sleep. While looking at the tv he herd the phone rang. Kurt stay where he was sitting at thinking that his wife Giovanna who is in the another room will answer after more three rangs Kurt slowly got up from the couch with his daugther walk out of the living room into the kicthen where the phone was to see that there was no one in the kicthen.

Giovanna walk into the room after upstaris from the basement .Saw Kurt holding the baby trying to answer the phone without dropping the woman walk over gave Kurt a kiss before grabbing the baby out of his hands.

''I got her beba come on let take a seat over here so that daddy can got the phone'' Giovanna said. Kurt than grab the phone.

''Hello?''

''Kurt hay it me Paul... you know Triple H '' ?

''Paul hay ... i wasn't looking for you to call'' Kurt is Triple H calling me Kurt thought. With a surprise look on his face.

Triple h is a wwe superstar and the son in law of Vince McMahon who is the owner of WWE he use to work he was employ with the wwe 11 years haven't talk to one a another since he lief wwe. Let just stay he lief on bad terms with them.

''I herd that you and your wife just have a baby congratulations.''

''Thanks Paul.'' Is that the resons he calling me Kurt thought.

There a other reason why I calling see Vince want to induct you into WWE Hall Of Fame this year doing Wrestlemania weekend.

''Wow you want me ... you want to indute me into wwe hall of fame ?''

''Yes Kurt you going into the hall of fame this year... Kurt ... Kurt'' Paul said. Herding crying on the other line knowing that the person who was crying was kurt.

A few mintues later Kurt got a hold of himself continued hearing what Paul have to stay before ending the turn around to his wife who was sitting at the kicten table holding the baby.

''This year new wwe hall of famer Kurt angle huh'' Giovanna said.

''Yeah soon to be wwe hall of famer'' Kurt said. As he set down next to his telling her the details of the talk that he had with Triple H with a smile on his this is only a one time thing with the he well soon be learning that this is just the beingaing. a new begingeing for him.


	3. Chapter 3

_**This take place in summer of 2013 when it report that Kurt Angle check himself into rehab. the story start when he check out of rehab as he try to fine a way to reconnect with his wife.**_

 _ **chapter 2 reconnect**_

Kurt feel good feel more than good he feel great so great that he had in years not because he been sick or injure. But because for the frist time in years he had been clean from pills and frist time he try to detox off of drugs and alcohol he did it on his own at his home a few days before his match at wrestlemania time he detox in rehab around doctors and nurse's who could step in just in case it turn deadly. After getting his fouth DUI after coming from a TNA typeing in Taxes a month ago.

Having news of his arrest all over the internet and local news. He was bail out and came home to see his wife Giovanna sitting in the living room the kids are at his in - seat down next to her listing to her telling him that she love him but he need help. You don't talk to her or the kids anymore. If you don't get help she taking the kids and leaving him. At frist Kurt thought she was joking when he saw her point near the fort door next to it is two set of suitcases. Than seeing Giovanna turn to him telling him she and the kids be at her parens unit he get tears in her eyes as she walk over to the suitcases grab them open the fort door and walk out.

Later that day with a long talk with his lawyers who highly suggest that he check himself into rehab to help his right away agree to go to avoid jail time. More than a week and a half later he start to realize that he had a promble with alcohol and pills that started in his last few years in wwe. How his father was a alcoholic and his sister a drug of his kids who have a high risk to being one Kurt begin to learn everything can could to keep his kids to going thur the samething's he is right is the day he can go home making Kurt a little scare that soon he walk out of this buliding he had a drink in his hand frist thing when he came home. Or worst Giovanna and his two younger kids would not be there. Having Kurt worried because they haven't talk since she drop him off in the lobby of the rehab center.

Alright here is your stuff that you came in with all you have to do is to sign next to the x on the bottom part of this form than you are free to go said the fort desk clark. Placing the pen and clip board down.

Kurt grab the pen and clipbroad sign on the bottom of the form in fort of him before grabbing his phone,wellet and house them in his than walk out of the lobby out the door seeing Giovanna sitting in the driver seat of her car.

She here to pick me up and take me home that a good sign right ? Kurt asked himself with a big smlie on his face as he walk over to the car looking inside the back seats seeing that the kids is not in the car having Kurt feeling a little worried. Kurt open the back car door putting his suitcase in the back close it stepping inside the passager side of the his wife driving off the packing lot.

It was quite for a few mintues unitl Giovanna stop at the red ligth.

So... you look great Giovanna said looking at Kurt.

I feel great ... how is the kids ?

They doing fine ... Impact Wrestling call they wanting to know when you be able to get back to work ? I told them that you call them when you get home.

Thanks Kurt said. Seeing the light turn green and Giovanna with back to driving .

No one didn't stay a another word to each other fro the rest of the car ketp her eyes on the Kurt check his voice mails and texs for the pass he notice that the car stop in there Kurt and Giovanna got out of the got his bags out of the seeing that the babysitter they use walking out of there house. Walking right over to Kurt.

Hay the girls is inside they waiting for you.

''Thanks'' said rigth inside the house the very frist thing he saw was his two year old walk around the living nine month old in playpen.

The kids are home that mean that they staying ... but maybe they here to get me settle in. Man I got to find out Kurt said to himself. As he walk upstaris to his and Giovanna bedroom. When he walk inside the room he walk right to the closet open it seeing that her cloast and the Kurt letting out a huge breath that he been holding since the car ride. Kurt close the closet turn around about to go back downstairs when he saw Giovanna standing there.

Dinner is ready ...you want to join us ? Giovanna asked With a worried smile on her face.

Yeah i would love that Kurt he follow Giovanna out of the room.

Dinner was great thank you Kurt said sitting on his side of bed getting ready to go to about dinner and how it was so awkward for him because he never sit at the dinner table with his wife and kids. He be on the couch all pill down and drunk by five o clock. Now that he off the drug's and alcohol He will now joining them for was the frist nigth. He did try to start up a conversation with Giovanna and his one year old a few time that ended with few yes, da da and that fine before everybody eat in silent.

I happy you like it Giovanna said. Walking out of there bathroom wearing one of her ugliest a disppointing look on her husband face.

''What he thought he would get some on his frist night home?'' Giovanna thought walking over to her side of the bed and got in .Looking at Kurt who laying on his side before she turn off the lights

Night Kurt said turning to Giovanna fro a moment before laying back on his side

Night and ... Kurt Giovanna said turning to her side.

Giovanna ?

Yeah?

I love you and things will be difficet i promise Kurt said. As he close his eyes and with to sleep.

I hope so Kurt... I hope so Giovanna said to herself as she with to sleep.

 _ **a few months later**_

''It been four months since I came home from rehab and It still awkward between us Kurt said. Sitting in the lockeroom with joe and Jeff Hardy. After finshing up Impact tyings' for the next few weeks. Packing up and getting ready to leave. Thinking about the past few months and how things with he and Giovanna had been. They haven't fight or anything it just been awkward being around his wife and kids now the he is sober

Kurt this take time trust me i with thur the same thing myself Jeff said. putting his wrestling boots in his bag.

''I love Giovanna i don't want to lose her. I don't want to lose my family.''

Well if you don't want to lose her or the kids when you get home you both sit down have a long two need to reconnet as husband and wife Joe next to Kurt zipping his suitcase up.

''We sure need to reconnect Joe. This year was the worst year of my career and my personal life... well my personal life more. i isolated myself from peolpe completely.I shock that you guys still talking to me.''

We your friends Kurt i been knowing you since wwe , joe been knowing you since 2006 and everybody easl around here know happy that you are sober.

Yeah i happy too Kurt said. Filling each of joe and jeff hands on his shoulders.

When Kurt got home the next day he walk into the living room seeing that Giovanna was on the quickly got off the phone when she saw him .

Hay Kurt said. Here goes looking at his wife.

Hay how was work ? Giovanna asked.

It with fine who was on the phone kurt asked taking a seat on the couch.

My father calling to check in on me and the kids.

He calling to check to see how i doing Kurt looking at his wife. As he took a seat on the couch.

Where the girls ?

They taking a nap right now. You want some lunch there some lief over Giovanna asked?

No ...''Giovanna we need to talk.''

''I know we do need to talk Kurt. i been wanting to talk since you came home from you know how bad it gotten?''

Yes i know fourth DUI in five years. I remember that night when i had to call you to let you know i in jail. Your father answer the phone. I had to tell him what told me off for 15 mintues before he put you on the phone.

''It gotten worst before the last DUI Kurt.''

Things gotten bad doing the summer .But i didn't know it efforted our marriage as well unit you said you was going to leave me.

''It did Kurt there something i want to give you Kurt'' Giovanna up from the couch.

Kurt saw his wife getting up from the couch walking over to the hall closet opening it taking out a blue gift bag with tissue paper stiking out handing it to him.

''What this?'' Kurt asked looking at the blue bag while grabbing it.

''This was your wedding anniversary gift from me this year i was so looking forward to celebrating it that i brougth a dress, had my parens let the girls spent the night over at there you remember what we did this year? You came home from doing TNA typings that day .You got so drunk and pill up that you pass out on the was too out of it to go out.I wtih to bed that night disppointed and angry again.

I so sorry i didn't know it was our anniversary that day unit i came over to your parents house let you know i was checking into rehab. While I was waiting for you your mother pull me aside and said something.

''I told her not to stay anything'' Giovanna that Kurt is starting to cry.

I was letting you down as husband and a father.I'm been putting the pills and alcohol before you and the kids I know that pleases don't leave me i love you i want to be married to you. Give me a chance to be the man i promise you to be kurt at his wife waiting for a yes and no answer.

If i was planning on leaving you i wouldn't had show up to the rehab center to pick you up.

That answer mead Kurt smile feeling there is hope for Giovanna getting up from the couch .

Let finsh talking while we have some lunch together Giovanna said walk out of the living room in the kithen where the table was at taking a seat.

Well this is the first step Kurt thought as he got up walking over to the table to start reconneting.


End file.
